This invention relates to a hold-open door closure assembly and method for using same, and particularly to a hold-open door closure assembly for cooled display cases.
Cooled display cases often include one or more doors which may be opened for access to the interior of the display case. When the access is being provided to customers, it is sometimes desirable to be able to include automatic door closers on the doors for causing the doors to return to their closed and sealed position after the customer has made a selection from the contents of the display case.
Under other circumstances however, as for example when stocking the case with its contents, it is desirable to maintain the doors in an open position so that the person stocking the case can easily enter and exit the display case.
Door closers have been provided for automatically closing the doors to the cooled display cases. In some instances these door closers have the capability of holding the door open once the door has been opened to a predetermined position. However, if the hold-open feature of the door closer is always operable, there is a problem encountered when customers leave the door open and fail to close it. It is therefore desirable to be able to change the door closer from a hold open mode to a non hold-open mode, so that the non hold-open mode can be used when customers are gaining access to the interior of the display case.
Therefore a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved hold-open door closure assembly and method for using same.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved hold-open door closure assembly and method for changing same from a hold-open mode to a non hold-open mode as desired.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved hold-open door closure assembly and method for using same which can readily use door closers that are presently commercially available.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved door closure assembly and method for using same which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.